Estupidos pero adorables celos
by Nami Engel H De Eucliffe Hydra
Summary: Los celos de Luffy van mas allá de su limite, y cuando comienza a creer que todo va un poco bien. Aparece un gran y hermoso problema: Boa Hancock. One-shot Luna.


Hola xD he aquí un nuevo one-Shot que escribí con mucho amor C: la verdad estoy orgullosa de escribirlo la verdad me costo un poco a decir verdad, y espero que quedara bien y que os guste. No olvides comentar :DD

Nota: lenguaje con groserías ligero.

* * *

Este maldito ardor, ¿Por que me molesta tanto?. Sanji es todo un mujeriego claro esta, pero solo cuando se pone melosa con ella, me molesta. Si ya se puedo ser bastante estúpido e inmaduro como para ser el Capitán de mi Barco y el Rey de los Piratas, pero eso no significa que no entienda. Me he enamorado, pero no de cualquier persona, de todas las personas tenia que ser ella, y aunque la mujer mas hermosa y admirada por hombres como mujeres este caída a mis pies, pienso que esa persona especial, es la única hermosa para mi.

Últimamente estoy bastante cansado, la Marina persiguiéndonos en cada rincón del mar es agotador. Pero aunque me resista no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Nadie lo sabe y nunca lo sabrán, es mas que obvio que ella nunca podrá corresponder, solo somos Nakamas y de ahí no habrá nada mas, es doloroso pero hay que aceptar la verdad.

Han pasado varios meses desde que descubrí este sentimiento, y aunque jure solo ser amigos no puedo evitar seguir pensando en ella. Ella es hermosa, y no solo lo digo por apariencias, lo digo por su forma de ser, aunque sea agresiva, yo la quiero como es. Me molesta ver como otros hombres la miran de esa mamanera en la que quieren poseerla solo por satisfacción. Pobres imbéciles. Cualquiera que lo toque se las vera conmigo.

Su voz grito que llegamos a una isla pequeña, y no tengo tantos ánimos como para emocionarme por una aventura. Era una isla acogedora, tenia muchos lugares deliciosos donde comer, y muchos otros lugares y paisajes hermosos. Nos dividimos en grupo como siempre para buscar lo que necesitamos, el primer equipo era conformado por Zoro y Robin en busca de cosas personales u otras cosas para el barco. Ussop y Sanji fueron en busca de comida. Franky y Brook hacia cualquier Bar a pasarla bien. Chopper en busca de medicina. Y para mi mala suerte me toca estar junto a ella.

Me prometió llevarme a comer si le hacia compañía en comprar ropa. Entramos en la primera tienda y fue a probarse unos cuantos vestidos, le quedaban muy hermosos, y hasta se probo ropa algo provocativa. Aumento mi molestia, solo yo quiero verla vestida así y nadie mas.

Decidió vestirse con un vestido naranja pastel, que dejaba ver su figura muy notablemente. y Aunque ella no podía notarlo, todos la ven de forma provocativa, ella era mía y solo yo podía verla así. Termino comprando casi toda la tienda. Como siempre pero que mas da así es ella.

¿Tuya?. Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza. Si mía y de nadie mas.

-Hola preciosa- Escuche decir de otro idiota- Deja ir a ese mocoso y ven con nosotros- dijo de forma coqueta-.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme con este mocoso-. Dijo Nami sonriendo y acercándose un poco mas a mi, hasta tomar mi mano.

Me puse feliz por unos instantes, hasta que su mano dejo que la mía se enfriara cuando aquel idiota, la agarro fuertemente del brazo.

-No te lo pregunte perra-

-Suelta idiota- forcejaba ella el agarre-

-Ella dijo que la soltaras-dije en tono profundo-.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué harás?-dijo mientras la comenzaba a tocar.

-¡LUFYY!-gritaba Nami-.

- No la toques-dije apretando el puño-

-No ves que le encanta-dijo mientras reía-

-Le dio un golpe en la cara y siguió avanzando con agarrando la mano de Nami sin soltarla-

Aquel hombre salió golpeado, y Nami lo abrazo completamente feliz.

-Gracias Luffy-

- De nada Nami...-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-.

- Y como prometió me llevo a un lugar bastante prestigioso, nos indicaron una mesa para poder comer. Un joven camarero llego a recibir nuestra orden. Y se acerco a Nami con doble propósito. ¿No pueden entender que ella es solo mía?

-Venga Luffy, al menos da un bocado, te he invitado a comer-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero-

-Tome un cuchara y lo puse en mi boca con aquel delicioso y caliente liquido-. Cuando termine de comer aquel plato, vi dibujarse una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y por un momento sonreí. Luego de la sopa pidió un gran pedazo de carne. Sus intentos para hacerme sonreír, no funcionaban.

* * *

Llegamos al barco, y al parecer fuimos los últimos en llegar. Todos nos miraban con una cara extraña; hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Ella y yo aun nos agarrábamos de las manos. Ella al darse cuenta se sonrojo levemente y aparto su mano bruscamente, se disculpo y pidió permiso para irse a su habitación. Todo paso muy rápido. Su mano era cálida. La mía era fría.

Llego la hora de la cena, y no tenia apetito pero para no preocupar a nadie trate de probar al menos un bocado. Que patético soy, me deprimo todo el día y no puedo controlar lo que siento.

Robin estaba en cubierta leyendo otros de sus muchos libros, me acerque a contarle lo que sentía necesitaba ayuda, o me volveré loco.

Me regalo una sonrisa, y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

Capitan-san, estoy segura de que Navegante-san podría sentir lo mismo que usted a ella, y si no es así, no te rindas todavía hay esperanza de que ella pueda sentirlo.

Esas palabras de aliento me impulsaron a continuar, sonreí con una de mis típicas sonrisas grandes e idiotas, y ella solo se despidió y entro a su habitación.

Cuando comencé a creer que todo iba bien, fue cuando llego el peor de los problemas para poder estar con ella un gran y hermoso problema: Boa Hancock. Llego sin previo aviso y quiso quedarse con nosotras unos días, no es que me molestara, ella era agradable y graciosa, solo que e impedía pasar tiempo con ella. A todos en el barco no les pareció muy agradable nuestra inesperada visita, excepto por Brook y Sanji por razones demasiado obvias. A Zoro le daba la menor importancia. Pero a Ella se molestaba mas de lo usual. Al primer contacto Hancock y ella se mataban con la miraba no se llevaban bien, y como siempre Boa siempre era superior.

-Mi amado Luffy vine a visitarte a ti y a tus "amigos"-dijo con un tono de enamorada y enfocando su molestia en la palabra "amigos"-.

-Como digas Hancock- dije tratando de sonar demasiado fastidiado.

-¿Y a que viniste?- pregunto de la nada ella, como queriendo que Hancock se fuera.

-He venido por Luffy. Y modera tu tono al hablar conmigo- digo ella de igual manera. Y fue en ese momento cuando Nami contesto, aunque era muy obvio que lo haría.

-¿Sabes? yo te hablo como me de la gana- respondió. El silencio reino la cubierta y el ambiente era tenso, después de todo Nami no eras de las chicas que se dejara que la tratasen como cualquier basura.-

-Niñita yo soy la Emperatriz Pirata, la mujer mas hermosa de todas y tu eres solo una simple chica tonta, a si que cuídate o ya veras-

-Podrás ser todo lo que digas, pero eso no te hace ser mejor que yo. ¿Tonta? ¿debería sentirme ofendida. No eres nadie para decirme quien soy. Y guárdate tus amenazas. Serás emperatriz, pero aquí en este barco no eres mas que nadie. Y con el permiso de todos, me iré a mi habitación, se quitaron las ganas de comer- Y al terminar de decir eso, camino directo y cerro la puerta con brusquedad.

-Esto no termina aquí- fulmino molesta.

* * *

Nami no fue, a al almuerzo, ni a la cena. Luffy se preocupaba de que ella se sintiera mal. Hubiera querido visitarlo ahora, pero Boa no lo dejaba mover ni un solo musculo. Robín se ofreció a entrar en la habitación de la Navegante, tal vez una charla entre mujeres podría solucionar las cosas.

Robín entro en la habitación casi silenciosamente, Nami estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en el mapa que realizaría.

-Navegante-san-

-Demonios Robín, me diste tremendo susto, no entres de esa manera de nuevo- dijo Nami mientras tocaba su pecho-.

- Lo lamento solo que venia a hablar contigo, todos se preocupan por ti Navegante-san-dijo algo divertida al ver la reacción al haber entrado bruscamente en la habitación-.

-No he ido ya que la señorita se cree mejor que todos esta allí, y realmente no quiero empezar otra discusión-.

-Ya veo, pero capitán-san no ha parado de preguntar por ti toda al tarde, la Emperatriz-san ha estado bastante molesta-.

-La verdad es divertido observar como se molesta, al ver como su "capitán" tiene otro tipo de interés, pobre ingenua- Embozo una sonrisa mientras reía un poco.

- Buena la verdad no he venido hablar de sus celos, vengo hablar de los tuyos-

-¿De que hablas Robín?, ¿Qué celos sentiría de esa?-

- Capitán-san-

-No seas ridícula no tengo ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia el capitán-

-Es mas que obvio Navegante-san, su sonrojo lo indica todo-

-Diablos Robín, Tu si eres muy atenta todo ¿no?, si es verdad, solo que el nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo-

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

- No soy lo suficiente-

-Eso no es verdad, tu mereces estar con quien quieras-

- De verdad gracias Robín, pero el nunca sentirá nada de esas cosas, después de todo es muy niño-

- Creo que ya hice mi trabajo, el resto depende de ti. Dijo abandonando la habitación dejándola sola de nuevo.

* * *

Nami se decidió por volver con los demás, Luffy fue el primero en verlo, Boa se molesto e intento recuperar la atención de su amado, Robín hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ella entendió perfectamente lo que trataba de decir. "Inténtalo".

Busco lugar cerca de Sanji e inmediatamente le sirvió su comida en un plato a su Nami-swan. Al ver como Nami no se acerco a Luffy, el decidió levantarse y aproximarse hasta ella.

-Nami-

-¿Que pasa Luffy? sin ganas.

-¿Estas bien?- Y antes de que ella pudiese contestar, la molestia mas grande los interrumpió para decir algo muy importante según ella.

-Atención todos, ya que seré la Reina Pirata, todos tendrán que hacer lo que diga Yo y Luffy- dijo Boa completamente feliz.

-Pero Hancock...¿Cuándo acordamos...?- No pudo terminar su frase por que fue callado por el dedo de Boa sobre sus labios-

-Se que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero tus Nakamas debían saberlo- Y en ese momento Nami exploto.

- ¿Y piensas que me crea esa gran ridiculez?-

-Es tu problema si lo crees o no niñita, pero así será-

-Por dios, Nuestro Capitan que nunca se ha interesado en alguna chica, es inocente infantil, ¿Va a querer casarse contigo?-

-Puede que sea así pero ya encontró a quien amar-

-Ya veo que es así, Luffy no ha dicho que no. Pero yo nunca le hare caso a alguien como tu-

-Es eso o te vas, no es que vayan a extrañar-

Nami observo las caras de todos y dijo.-Entonces me voy- Dijo para darse media vuelta y caminar a su habitación.

-Nami...-

-No importa Mi Luffy ahora que estamos solos, no hay nadie que nos separe-dijo apretando a Luffy contra si-

-¿Eso es todo Luffy- hablo finalmente Zoro sorprendiendo a todos-

-¿A que te refieres Marimo?-

-¿No iras por ella? ¿No le rogaras que se quede?, dejaras que se vaya y ¿La dejaras por alguien que apenas acabas de conocer?. Ese no eres tu, si fueras Luffy te importaría tanto Nami que es tu nakama o era. Si es así entonces yo también me iré. Lo siento Luffy-Dijo Zoro y salió por la misma puerta que salió Nami-

¿Zoro por que?-pregunto Luffy y zoro se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta-

-¿Por que? puede que de verdad te hayas enamorado, como dice esta mujer. Pero eso no significa que sea mas importante que un Nakama, eso no los enseño el Luffy que conozco- Termino de hablar y continuo su paso-

-Luffy, el tiene razón. Yo lo siento-dijo Ussop saliendo también-

-Aunque odio decirlo, el Marimo tiene mucha razón al igual que Nami-swan- Sanji se fue al igual que todos-

-Luffy...lo siento- lloraba Chopper y salió corriendo con los demás-

-¿Tu también Robín?-

-Capitan-san recuerde lo que dije-dijo para luego salir, seguido de Franky que no dijo ni una sola palabra-

-Brook...-.

-Luffy san. Si un nakama se va, todos lo harán. lo lamento-

-No te preocupes por esos falsos amigos, conmigo es mas que suficiente-

-Te equivocas, ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?, las personas mas importante se han ido y solo me quedaban mis Nakamas, ahora no tengo nada...-

-Luffy...-

-No me hables Hancock-

-¡Esperen todos!-grito Hancock sorprendiendo a todos. No dejen solo a Luffy, todo fue un error mío, no se molesten con el por mi culpa. ¡Nami! lo siento, no quise que de verdad te fueras del barco, eres muy importante para el, al igual que todos ustedes.-

-¿Hancock?-

-Lo lamento Nami, acabo de ver que si Luffy no es feliz, ¿Cómo yo podre serlo?-

-Estas perdonada-sonrió Nami-

-¿De verdad?-

-¿Todos podemos equivocarnos no?, tranquila a veces hacemos las cosas mal por amor-

- Muchas gracias Nami, pero...¿Seguirás siendo su Nakama?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué dicen todos?- a lo que todos sonrieron de manera afirmativa-

-Gracias Nami, pero me tengo que disculpar con Luffy-

-Ve tranquila yo se lo diré parte-

* * *

¿Por que?, todos se Iván de su lado, prometieron seguirlo hasta el final. Bueno después de todo ha sido mi culpa-

-¿Luffy estas aquí?-

-¿Nami?-

-Oh allí estas, tenia que hablar contigo-

-No es que te irías?-

-Hancock nos pidió disculpas, y que no nos fueramos-

-Ya veo, en realidad no es la única que debe pedir disculpas. Lo lamento Nami-

-Disculpas aceptadas Luffy, bueno creo que regresare con los demás-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Debo decirte algo-

-¿Que es?-

-Um...pues...yo...-

-¿Tu que Luffy?-

-Te amo Nami, yo se que tu no, por que, ¿Cómo podrías querer a alguien como yo?- No pude terminar su frase por que ella lo interrumpió.

-Yo también Luffy-

y Como antes, di una de mis mas estúpidas sonrisas.

Fin.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! me costo escribirlo y me pare muy temprano para terminarlo. Nos leemos.


End file.
